lordsofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Journey
The Great Journey is the first book in the prequel series to the Lords of Darkness. In the story, a brevot named Drendu is sick of the culture that he lives in, and so he leaves his home and goes on a solo journey, wandering around Arden. Meanwhile, a woman named Ethelren runs away from home because she dislikes the cultural ways. Women cannot be trained in the art of fighting. She is later captured by goblins, and she tries to fight them off, but fails. To her aid comes Drendu, he fight most of them off but still cannot win. Then they fight together, now twice as strong, they win the battle. Drendu and Ethelren team up and soon find themselves in the company of a sorcerer named Teren. They then travel around Arden trying to defeat the corrupted Sapientem, Melkin. On their journey they face goblins and gargoyles, trolls and witches. Along this journey they must face the great mountains of Enegdu, and the Winding River. Chapters I - 'Drendu leaves - Drendu tells his friends and family he is leaving. He packs his belongings and sets out on a journey. '''II - '''The Winding Roads - Drendu travels across the east path, and finds himself in the great city of Falcathor, there he stays the night. In the morning he leaves and follows the path east to Malganor. '''III - ' Ethelren - Ethelren leaves home and walks on the east path. There she meets a ranger who is traveling under a false name. They talk, and the ranger gives Ethelren a mighty sword. Ethelren crosses the mighty River. 'IV - ' Malganor - Ethelren enters the goblin realm of Malganor and gets captured by the goblins living there. She tries to fight them off but cannot. Drendu soon comes and helps her defeat the goblins. '''V - Stories by the Fire - '''Drendu and Ethelren wander through the woods, and are found by a great living tree. The tree shows them the way to Teren's camp. There Teren tells them stories about the history of the wood, and of Melkin the Corrupt. '''VI - '''The Winding River - Teren gives Ethelren and Drendu gifts and a boat. They then travel down the Winding River and face many terrifying obsticles. '''VII - '''Over Enegdu - Drendu and Ethelren get out of the boat and start climbing the Enegdu Mts. There they wander through the vast veil of mist and fog. They are soon attacked by goblins. '''VIII - '''In the Company of Dwarves - They soon find themselves in the dwarven city of Umbug. There they speak with the council of dwarves, and discuss the issues of Melkin. '''IX - Durogon - The Dwarves send them off into the open plains of Durogon, where they are lost, and cannot find the path leading south. '''X - '''The Breathe Before the Plunge - Drendu and Ethelren find their way around the mountains, and can see the great mountain Bothborad, where Melkin plots the destruction of Arden.